


Gorzka cisza

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [70]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, M/M, Seria Malinowa, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Teksta w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Seria MalinowaPrompt nr 70. "Gorzka cisza" zamieniony z promptem nr 71. "Prawdziwy Ty"





	

No dobrze, całkiem niewykluczone, że przesadził, ale awantura, jaką urządził Mycroft, naturalnie w swoim stylu, bez krzyków, za to z jadem cieknącym na dywan, była zdecydowanie nieadekwatna do rozmiaru przewinienia. Teraz w całym domu panowała gorzka cisza. 

Greg niespecjalnie rozumiał, co Mycroftowi tak przeszkadza w malinkach, szczególnie, jeśli ich nie widać. Choć Lestrade najchętniej robiłby je właśnie tak, żeby było widać, żeby ludzie  _ wiedzieli _ albo przynajmniej  _ zastanawiali się _ . Bo Mycroft miał trochę racji, chodziło o to, by zaznaczyć swoją własność. 

A Holmesowi to wolno być zaborczym.

No nic, trzeba liczyć na to, że  złość przejdzie mu po kilku dniach milczenia.


End file.
